


The feeling of not wanting anything more, moments that only you gave

by leehwi



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Group Sex, I don't know what all to tag haha, M/M, Smut, now you get spoiled!jinho, you got spoiled!kino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehwi/pseuds/leehwi
Summary: Jinho has a fun idea, but Hongseok has something even more fun in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi!!  
> This is one of my two long projects, but this didn't take nearly as long as the other one will take haha  
> I have another long project to start soon, but here! Have some Jinho getting fucked.  
> I'm so soft for Jinhongseok I'm sorry alsjadhakshdksj
> 
> Title is from You Were Beautiful by Day6

“The sun’s coming down,” Jinho mused to himself, dusting his hands off on his pants. He climbed to his feet, the near empty practice room had a bit of a melancholy feeling, as if he could still see the reflections of all of the other members dancing in the mirror. He sighed and turned to look at his current dance partner with a grin. “You wanna do something fun?”

Hongseok chuckled, sounding out of breath and glistening in sweat. “Like what?”

“I want to try other groups dances, like Hyunggu does. Like...you’ve seen that new co-ed group, K.A.R.D, right? We could do that. It’d be fun,” Jinho encouraged. Hongseok had asked him to help him with his dancing and Jinho had agreed, but requested that he get to pick the dances they do. They’d practiced the Pretty Pretty choreography twice and the Wake Up choreography about three times now and Jinho wanted to try something new.

“I’m not sure if I know the choreography,” Hongseok frowned a bit.

“It’s super fun, and easy, lemme show you,” Jinho went in search of his phone and pulled up the dance ver of the Oh NaNa music video that they’d posted. He showed the video to Hongseok and after nearly an hour of going over the steps, they were finally set to practice. Jinho had agreed to do the main female vocalists part, so that Hongseok could do the guys part better.

The music started and Hongseok followed the rhythm really well, Jinho giving him a little grin as they danced. He felt Hongseok’s eyes flick over to him every now and then as they moved around each other, Jinho letting out his inner ‘female idol’, as Hyunggu called it whenever they did girl group dances together. The chorus came and Jinho did his best to roll his body to the ‘Oh nanana’ part, he felt Hongseok almost stiffen in his movements. He flashed him a grin, hoping that he’d be able to relax a bit.

The part of choreography that Jinho had secretly always wanted to do came up - the twerking, but he miscalculated his distance from Hongseok and was a little too close. His ass grinded against Hongseok’s hips and he felt the younger stop dancing. He murmured an apology and tried to keep going, but Hongseok wasn’t moving, he was standing rooted to the stop, staring at Jinho.

“What? Did you forget the moves?” Jinho was breathless, the music still blaring from the speakers plugged into his phone. “What’s wrong?”

Hongseok’s expression was odd, it was sort of blank, but he also had a tiny quirk at the edge of his lips, he looked like he was trying not to grin. “Nothing, sorry. Let’s go again.”

“Okay, let me go back,” he crossed the room to set the song to where they had stopped, frowning a bit to himself. He really didn’t want Hongseok to lose confidence in his dancing now, not when they’d gotten so far.

As they started up the dance again, Jinho found it hard not to give Hongseok a tiny grin and wink as they moved together, he found that his dance partner’s eyes were practically glued to him as he moved. He was a little curious as to how far he’d need to go before Hongseok gave in entirely. Yes, he was secretly hoping that he could get him worked up to the point of giving up dancing for the night and maybe going back to Jinho’s room, but Hongseok was a bit too loyal to practicing and would probably stay here for hours until he was satisfied.

The chorus came back around and when Jinho tried to step away from Hongseok a bit, he noticed that Hongseok moved closer, until Jinho’s ass was pressed to his groin. They both stilled, Jinho glancing over his shoulder to see Hongseok’s eyes staring at him fiercely. He gave the younger a little smirk and experimentally pressed his hips back farther, feeling Hongseok’s hardening cock through his sweatpants.

This seemed to make something in Hongseok snap and he shoved Jinho off him, at first the older thought he’d done something wrong, but then he realized that Hongseok just kept pushing him. He stumbled forwards, allowing Hongseok to guide him until he was pressed face first against the mirror. He looked up into the reflection, meeting Hongseok’s gaze, his eyes were aflame and he was breathing heavily, just above Jinho’s head.

“Hongseokkie,” Jinho tried to warn, the idea of some CUBE staff member walking in on them was enough to make Jinho want to end this right here, but the warmth that was pooling in his stomach made him want to beg Hongseok to never stop.

“Stay,” Hongseok growled in a voice that Jinho had never heard before, leaving him almost breathless, pressed against the glass as Hongseok went to lock the door. He came back over and grabbed Jinho’s wrist, lifting it above his head. “Don’t move and don’t make a sound.”

Jinho stayed where he was, noticing that his heart was starting to pound harder than he thought it ever would, feeling the firm hands that trailed down his sides, stopping at his hips to knead his hipbones. A tiny moan reached his mouth, but he bit it back, remembering Hongseok’s words. He keened into the touch, but received a sharp slap on his thigh that made him yelp.

“I said don’t move.”

Thoughts of where this was going was swirling in Jinho’s mind and he felt his breath catch in his throat as Hongseok roughly tugged his shorts down, the cool air hit his thighs and he pressed his lips together to keep from making a sound. Three fingers traced the waistband of his underwear and he tried not to move into them, knowing that he wasn’t allowed to move. He and Hongseok had fooled around a few times, but they’d never gone very far, certainly not this far.

A hot mouth pressed against his skin, right above where his underwear sat and he tried to keep in the little gasp that wanted to come out. He had never been under such regulations during sex, but there was something thrilling about the idea of not being allowed to talk or move while Hongseok’s mouth moved down, his teeth brushing over his skin before clamping down on the waistband of his underwear and tugging it down.

Hongseokkie, he wanted to moan. He had never been touched like this before, so soft, yet firm and with so much love and desire. He wanted to moan Hongseok’s name, he wanted to thread his fingers through his hair and pull sharply. He wanted to press into his mouth and beg him to do whatever he wanted with him. Oh, how badly he wanted to beg him.

A finger moved to slide across his hole, which made him clench and hiss through his teeth. Shit, he wasn’t supposed to do that. The finger quickly pressed into him, making him screech.

“You always were good at high notes. But next time, don’t break the rules,” Hongseok chuckled, then withdrew his finger.

His continued to rub Jinho’s hole, his other hand massaging his ass cheeks, before - much to Jinho’s surprise - he craned his neck forwards and he licked a stripe from his hole to the top of his ass. If he didn’t know better, he would have cried out in pleasure, but he barely managed to bite his tongue and keep it down.

Hongseok pushed on his back until he was pressed against the mirror, with his ass leaning back enough to allow Hongseok better access. Which he most certainly took advantage of, his tongue swirling around Jinho’s tight entrance, before gently pressing into him. Somehow, Jinho managed to swallow every sound that almost tore out of him, his hands balling into fists to keep his body from shifting.

“Since you managed to behave,” Hongseok said, his voice firm. He rose to his feet and tugged Jinho’s underwear and shorts back up his waist, which made Jinho turn on him, fuming.

“That’s it? You’re done?”

Hongseok laughed, “Oh honey,” his voice dropped an octave and he stepped forwards, crowding Jinho till his back was pressed against the mirror. “We’re only just starting with you.”

Clutching his hand, Hongseok somehow managed to drag Jinho back to the dorm, without the older tripping. They stumbled into the dorm, grateful to see that the living room was empty as Hongseok tugged Jinho into the older’s single bedroom. He shoved him in and then paused.

“Shower,” Jinho huffed, breathless.

The younger nodded in reply and then took hold of Jinho’s hand again, pulling him after him into the bathroom. As soon as they got in, he slammed Jinho against the door, kissing him roughly. Their tongues tangled together and Jinho bit down on his lip, making Hongseok whimper a bit, before pulling back.

“And you were just starting to behave,” Hongseok growled.  
He grabbed hold of Jinho’s t-shirt and yanked it off over his head, the small hyung shivered a bit, despite the warm steam that was already in the bathroom. Hongseok closed in to kiss Jinho again, his hands exploring his chest and stomach, as Jinho keened into him, letting out a soft moan.

At the same time, they both seemed to pull away, frowning slightly at each other. Jinho blinked at Hongseok, Hongseok blinked at Jinho, Yuto blinked at Wooseok.

“What the fuck?” Hongseok turned on the maknaes, who apparently had been in the shower the entire time. They were both slightly recoiled and had expressions of mute horror. “Why didn’t you two say something?”

Wooseok stumbled over his words, as he tried to say something like, “Why didn’t you knock?” but Yuto interrupted him. “We were hoping you would join us.”

Jinho stared at them both, noticing Yuto’s rapidly darkening expression and Wooseok’s confusion, which quickly melted into arousal as he looked back at his hyungs. Hongseok laughed a bit and then looked at Jinho, who gave a ‘Why not?’ look.

As none of them seemed to be able to come up with a reason why not, Hongseok pulled the rest of Jinho’s clothes off and shoved him at the maknaes, who seemed to catch their tiny hyung in their arms. Yuto and Wooseok had a weird habit of working in sync, as they both pressed Jinho to the wall, Wooseok’s mouth immediately latching onto his neck. Yuto knelt down, his hands clutching Jinho’s waist as the older wriggled a bit.

“Shhh, hyung, we’ll make sure you’re nice and ready for Hongseok-hyung,” Yuto murmured against his stomach as he kissed down till he reached Jinho’s surprisingly long cock. The Japanese boy seemed quite pleased with himself as he took the mathyung’s length into his mouth, his hot tongue pressing against the underside of it, making Jinho gasp.

Hongseok watched the maknaes break down Jinho’s composure and he couldn’t help but smile to himself, he was so proud of them. He was sure that they had learned from when he let them watch as he gave Yan An head two weeks ago, they both seemed to have come away with some extra knowledge that they were now putting to use on Jinho.

Knowing that they’d take good care of him while was gone, Hongseok left them to do their thing with Jinho, as he went in search of some lube. He knew he didn’t have any in his room and he was fairly sure that Hyojong wasn’t hiding any anywhere, but maybe - with any luck, Hwitaek would be storing some somewhere. He knocked on the leader’s door, not waiting for a response, he pushed in and saw the leader kneeling next to his bed, his mouth latched onto Shinwon’s cock.

“Hey, just gotta grab something,” Hongseok said as they both jumped, Shinwon to cover himself and Hwitaek to pull off, which seemed to bother Shinwon. “I need this,” he marched over and snatched up the small bottle of lube that was sitting on the floor next to Hwitaek.

“Hey! That’s mine,” the leader huffed.

“Well, WooYu’s getting Jinho prepared and this is a vital necessity right now,” Hongseok countered.

Shinwon and Hwitaek’s eyes seemed to light up and they exchanged a look and a brief discussion. “We could combine our efforts.”  
“Well, for Jinho-hyung, yeah.”  
Shinwon started pulling his pants back on.

“I didn’t invite you,” Hongseok’s eyes narrowed, but the idea of watching Jinho writhe under the attention of so many people made him harder than he already was. “But...yeah, sure, you can come.”

Now having collected lube and two extra people, Hongseok returned to the bathroom just in time to hear Jinho’s soft cries. He smiled to himself and took in the scene in the shower. Wooseok was holding onto Jinho’s leg and kissing his temple as Yuto sucked him off. The older was trembling already, but when he saw the three other people enter the bathroom, his eyes nearly popped out of his head and he swallowed dryly.

“Ahh, Jinho-hyung,” Shinwon murmured, as if the image in the shower was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. He quickly tugged his clothes off for the second time that day, his still hard cock was red and leaking a bit as he discarded his pants to the side. Jinho seemed to shudder at the sight of Shinwon, already ready for whatever they were going to do.

“Can I go first?” Hwitaek asked softly, putting a hand on Shinwon, who seemed to sigh dejectedly. Hwitaek seemed to be looking at Hongseok, who was tugging his shirt off and looked between them.

“Oh, fuck, fine, do whatever,” he waved his hand at Hwitaek, who quickly stripped down.

Jinho seemed to keen into Wooseok’s touch, who was gently massaging his nipples, as Hwitaek approached him. Hongseok handed the leader the lube and he leaned in to press his nose to Jinho’s. “I’ll be gentle with you, hyung,” he whispered, the oldest nodding in return.

Hwitaek spread lube onto his fingers and he pressed a finger against Jinho’s hole. Everyone seemed to silently accept that Hwitaek was the best at fingering, his fingers were lean and long, but his skill was what made him so good at it. And the sounds that he quickly withdrew from Jinho was proof of that, the older letting out soft moans as Hwitaek added another finger. Before long, Jinho’s thighs were visibly trembling and Hwitaek was pumping three fingers in and out of him, he then curled them inside of the smaller man, moving them around until he found that sweet spot he was looking for.

“Ah! Hwitaek,” Jinho cried out, trying to grind into Hwitaek’s touch. The leader seemed to grow extremely proud of himself as he concentrated on gently stroking Jinho’s prostate, placing soft kisses on his stomach as his fingers worked.

“Don’t hold it in, Jinho-hyung, scream for me,” Hwitaek whispered, his voice was surprisingly rough and Jinho moaned and keened into his fingers. As he continued to stroke his prostate, Jinho realized he really couldn't hold it in anymore and he cried out and clenched tightly around Hwitaek's three fingers. He heard the leader chuckle as he pulled his fingers out. "He's as ready as he'll ever be."

Shinwon replaced Hwitaek in front of Jinho, who was panting and moaned softly. "Shinwonnie, please."

The model like boy smiled and nodded, patting Jinho's cheek softly. "It's okay, I'll take care of you," he lifted Jinho's leg and carefully slid inside of him.

Hongseok seemed as if he was observing it all, waiting for the right moment to strike. He was still drenched in sweat from dance practice 20 minutes ago. He felt gross, so he stepped in right behind Shinwon and began washing himself. Jinho was watching him over Shinwon's shoulders, his eyes trained on Hongseok's body as he was pounded into by Shinwon. His hands came up to clutch the broad shoulders in front of him, letting out a groan as Shinwon increased his pace.

As Hongseok finished washing off, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist, not looking behind him as he heard Jinho grunt softly and let out a little moan as he came for what would only be the first time that night. Hongseok quickly dried his body off and looked at Jinho, before walking naked out of the bathroom. A surprised sound came from the hall and they realized that he'd run into Hyunggu. The small dancer pushed into the bathroom and saw the scene before him. Everyone was naked, Jinho panting heavily as Shinwon pulled out of him. The maknaes were holding Jinho up and Hwitaek was simply watching.

"You guys," Hyunggu whined. "Why wasn't I invited?" A small pout formed on his lips.

Yuto laughed and winked at Hyunggu. "Don't worry, you'll have a turn with our hyung."

The dancer seemed pleased with this as he watched Shinwon rinse himself off, the maknaes getting soap and washing Jinho down. The oldest seemed quite pleased as he relaxed in their arms, his chest was heaving, but as the realization of what Yuto said dawned on him, he felt a little intimidated by all of the larger bodies around him. As it seemed, everyone was going to have a turn...fucking him. Part of him beamed at this but another part cowered, there was only so much he could take. He almost said something about 'Be careful, I'm old', but he held it back as Shinwon, Hwitaek and Hyunggu left the steam filled bathroom, Wooseok and Yuto continuing to scrub him down.

When he was clean, Yuto wrapped him in a towel and Wooseok scooped him into his arms. He was murmuring soft things to him as he carried him to the living room, where they set him on the couch, the two large maknaes settled next to him. He felt appreciated as they stroked his hair, it was almost like petting, but not enough for him to complain. It actually felt good. He felt so much smaller than he ever had, as Wooseok kissed his ear and Yuto dried his hair with a towel. They were treating him a bit like a child, but he accepted it as he felt his libido taking a rest, before whatever the rest of the members had in store took place.

As soon as he was dry, Wooseok kissed him tenderly, continuing to kiss him as Yuto got up and left. It didn't take much for Jinho to be aroused again and he straddled the maknae's lap, kissing him harshly. Wooseok moved and tipped Jinho onto the couch, so he was lying on his back, his legs wrapped around Wooseok's neck. As they were both still naked, they quickly got turned on again and Jinho gently grinded against Wooseok, desperate for some kind of contact down there. They both moaned softly and Wooseok scooped Jinho up, holding his butt and letting the towel drop. He carried the small hyung to his bedroom, where apparently some of the other members were waiting.

Changgu was standing next to the bed, where he and Hyojong and set up pillows and removed all the blankets. Jinho had a surprisingly big bed for the size of him and Wooseok dumped him onto the mattress. Hyojong smirked at him and patted near the headboard. "Scoot back, hyung," he encouraged and Jinho moved till his back was against the headboard. They had moved the pillows so it was very comfortable for him here. He smiled happily and looked around. His smile dropped as something dawned on him.

"Where's Hongseok?" He asked.

Hyojong chuckled. "Grabbing his toys."

Changgu was busy with something by the side of the bed and as Jinho leaned over to look at it, Changgu shoved him back by his forehead and withdrew a piece of rope, which he secured around Jinho's wrist. The oldest felt excitement build in his chest and he shifted a bit as Hyojong began doing the same to his other wrist. "As long as you behave, hyung, we'll be gentle," was the promise given to him as Hyojong tightened the rope enough to force Jinho to lay down.

Now with each hand tied down and his chest muscle straining a bit as he tested how tight they were, he was ready. He looked around a bit expectantly, he was slowly growing more aroused but at the same time, he really just wanted to be fucked again. However Hyojong and Changgu left, closing the door behind them and switching off the light. He was sat on the bed in the dark, staring at nothing.

"You guys," he breathed, expecting there to be someone else who was hiding in the room, who was going to jump out and shove their dick in him. He was quite pleased with the idea and was look around, waiting for them. Was it Hyunggu maybe? Hwitaek? Anyone?

He sat patiently in the dark, expectant and eager. But nothing came, there was no one and nothing. Just silence. He sighed to himself, feeling his arousal dying and his heart sinking. What if they'd forgotten him? There was a slight sound to his side and he looked over to see a phone next to him, screen lit up as it buzzed. He could just barely reach it if he twisted, which he did, the rope burning into his wrist as he twisted his hand to tap the answer call button.

"Hey," he immediately started, "why did you-"

He stopped as he heard a voice on the other side, soft grunting and moans. His ears perked up and he felt his dick twitch. He couldn't hear who it was, but he definitely recognized it as his members. He could hear the soft slap of skin on skin and his cheeks burned, he was a tiny bit embarrassed, the idea of listening in on one of his members being fucked by another member made his chest feel all weird and warm. There was a distinct heat that was pooling in his stomach.

"Say his name," came the commanding voice of Hongseok came through the phone speakers.

"J-Jinho-hyung," a low groan, it had a slight lisp and was soft despite the low pitch. Shinwon.

"What do you did to him?"

"Please, Hongseok."

"Shinwonnie. If you want it off, you need to be a good boy. Now tell me - and spare no details," his voice lowered to a growl for the next word. "exactly what you did to your hyung."

"I- ah! I fucked him. God, I fucked him so hard. He took it so well. He was so tight and- ah! Hongseok!"

"Keep going."

"He was so good, Hongseokkie, you wouldn't believe. He marked my shoulders and - uh! - he wrapped his legs around my waist. And - hnngh - and the sounds he make. So beautiful, so desperate."

Listening to his own praises, Jinho felt himself beginning to get hard again, hearing the grunts and moans from Shinwon. There was other sounds that Jinho could tell were coming from Hongseok, the little sounds of effort that he made in the back of his throat whenever he was lifting something or exercising or in this case, fucking someone.

He closed his eyes, pointlessly so, as it was dark, but he focused on the sounds coming from the phone, focused on Hongseok's sounds specifically. He had always been attracted to Hongseok, but never before had the mere sound of his voice made Jinho hard, until now. He gasped desperately as he heard Shinwon come, the harsh shout that came from him, all because of Hongseok's dick buried in him.

He had never wanted to be in Shinwon's place so badly, his imagination going wild as he pictured Hongseok fucking in and out of him. His hips jerked forwards at the thought and his dick began to throb. He so badly needed someone to do anything with him, he didn't care what why did as long as they touched him. He leaned close to the phone to make sure they heard him.

"Please! Hongseok, please!"

The call was ended and Jinho felt an overwhelming disappointment. He tugged and tugged, trying to get one of his hands free, he really needed to touch himself. He realized that the ropes only tightened and he made a little disappointed sound, but it didn't last long as the poor pushed open and Hyunggu slipped in with a smirk. The sight of the dancer made Jinho brighten.

"Hyunggu!" He sounded way too excited I see him. "Please...I'm so desperate. Please come touch me."

The younger moved like liquid across the room, approaching the bed carefully and stopping to undress, before climbing onto the mattress. He brushed a hand over Jinho's face before his other hand moved down to stroke his dick gently. He seemed displeased and withdrew a bottle of lube from the bedside table. He gave Jinho a little smile that he could barely make out in the dark, their mouths met and it seemed Hyunggu was going to try to be gentle, but Jinho didn't need gentle right now.

He ferociously kissed Hyunggu, all teeth and a bruising tongue, which seemed to catch the younger off guard, earning a soft moan. Jinho was pleased that Hyunggu was so easy to impress, but the younger seemed to have his own retaliation as he crawled into Jinho's laps, rolling his dick against the older's. Damn dancer's hips.

As Hyunggu grinded their dicks together, Jinho pressed his face into the younger's neck, panting heavily. He slowly got more erect at the contact until his teeth clenched into Hyunggu's shoulder and a whine left his mouth. "Please, Hyunggu."

The younger understood and climbed off of his lap, moving as the door opened and Hyojong came over to take Hyunggu's hand, noticing that the maknae was hard. He smirked and led him out of the room, leaving Jinho whimpering as they left. He was so painfully hard and so desperately wanted someone to fuck him. Just as he was about to lose hope, Hongseok and Yan An came in.

They circled almost predatorily before Yan An climbed up next to him, stroking his cheek, his tied hands making it difficult for him to lean into the touch. He made little sounds of pleasure as Yan An moved closer, kissing his jaw and neck. He got lost in Yan An's touches, his hands were so firm as they trailed down his sides, his kisses were bitter sweet as he nipped at Jinho's neck. Jinho went to lean back on the headboard, but Hongseok stepped forwards and latched something around his neck, then he tied something to the back of the bed.

Jinho froze. A collar. He tried to tilt his head to see it, but Yan An nuzzled him out of the way, using his teeth to tug at Jinho's collar, a small moan leaving the oldest. There was something sinfully attractive about the way the collar felt secured around his neck. He'd never expected to be into that kind of thing, but it was tight and was a comforting pressure against his Adam's apple. If he leaned forwards it would choke him, but if he laid down, it would pull and he would have no chance but to sit back up.

He looked past Yan An's head to see Hongseok, the light from the city coming in through the window cast a glow on Hongseok's golden skin, he looked ethereal. He had removed his clothes sometime between latching the collar on Jinho and when Jinho had just looked at him. He was currently removing his pants, holding Jinho's gaze, making the older gulp, the collar making it slightly painful.

Yan An pushed him back so his head med the headboard, Jinho obeying, not looking forward to whatever consequences they would have in store for bad behavior. He closed his eyes but they flew open as he felt fingers on his thighs, he looked down to see Hongseok burying his nose in his thigh, breathing in the scent of Jinho. He pressed his tongue against the thigh in front of him, feeling the way the older trembled under his fingers. He place tender kisses up the inner part of Jinho's thigh until he came up to where his cock hung, red and eager. A whine deep in the back of Jinho's throat escaped and his hips jerked towards Hongseok.

"Please. Enough teasing," he growled through his teeth.

Hongseok seemed to take compassion on Jinho and he nodded, moving to spread Jinho's legs apart, Yan An now lapping at his nipples, making him hiss. He went to sit up, but the Chinese boy harshly shoved him back down. Hongseok smirked and slid a lubed finger inside of his hyung, watching the small body before him squirm and groan. He smirked and pressed another finger in, he wiggled them until Jinho's hole seemed to be a little more relaxed.

Carefully, but surely, Hongseok scissored his fingers in and out of Jinho's body, watching as Yan An shushed him and continued to kiss over his chest and neck. Hongseok managed to slide three fingers in and pumped them quickly, Jinho was gasping by the time Hongseok decided he was stretched enough. He pulled a condom on and moved to slide inside him, his hands clutching the older's knees.

"Yan An," he breathed. "Go ahead."

As Jinho groaned and adjusted to Hongseok's girth, Yan An straddled the small chest before him. He whispered a promise to be gentle and he scooted forwards. Jinho understood immediately and wrapped his mouth around Yan An's length, feeling how warm and swollen it was already. He smiled around the cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip, his neck craning forwards to take more.

Yan An braced his hands against the headboard in front of him, so that Jinho could take more of his length. Hongseok was stilled, waiting for them to get comfortable. As soon as Yan An was carefully thrusting in and out of Jinho's mouth, his tip hitting the back of his throat every time, Hongseok gently began his own thrusts. Jinho moaned, which made Yan An shiver.

They all three fell into a comfortable rhythm of Jinho taking both of their cocks so well as they fucked into him, his hands clutched the sheet and his back arching. Yan An panted, "I'm close, Hongseok."

Hongseok smirked and patted Yan An's ass. "Go ahead, Yannie, come for your hyung. He can handle it."

The younger boy groaned and thrust a few more times before pulling out and coming on Jinho's chest. He murmured an apology, but the oldest simply shook his head and gave him a bit of a smile as Hongseok seemed to pound into him even harder.

"I'll go clean up," Yan An muttered, climbing off and going into the bathroom.

Hongseok's hands grabbed the older's hips and tugged him closer so he could change his angle. He leaned over him and hovered right above Jinho's face, his eyes sparkling as he stared at the features below him. He couldn't believe how beautiful Jinho was and watching the older quiver and whimper beneath him was enough to put Hongseok very close to his climax.

"Come on, Jino-yah," he whispered. It was a personal name that they'd never discussed, but at some point when they were alone he'd started calling him by it, claiming it sounded cuter. The older had at first seemed angry, but by now it had warmed to him and it was Hongseok's name for him. It belonged to Hongseok and Hongseok alone. That was why Jinho had started loving it. "Hyung, please. Let me make you come. I want to make you feel good."

A sharp laugh left Jinho's mouth, it was broken by a moan but the feeling was still there. "You've always made me feel good, Hongseok. Just being around you is the best thing I've ever had."

Hongseok watched Jinho's face as he finally crumbled, his orgasm shaking through him, his chest straining as he used his elbows to push himself up off the bed as he came. The scream that ripped out of him glued Hongseok's gaze to his face as Jinho's tongue swiped across his bottom lip, one last moan spilling through his open mouth.  
Leaning closer, his lips brushed Hongseok's before he flopped back on the bed. The younger blinked at the gorgeous sight of a sweaty Jinho beneath him, he had never been so taken away by the sight of a person.

"Hurry up," Jinho panted.

Hongseok nodded and fucked into him harder and faster until he was spilling into the condom around his cock, a deep groan came from the back of his throat and he pressed forwards so his nose met Jinho's chest. They lay like that, out of breath and tangled close.

When Hongseok pulled out, Jinho whimpered softly, his hole was sensitive and the cold air was harsh. His large arms wrapped around the older as Hongseok lay down next to him. "We should have done this a long time ago," he whispered.

A sleepy nod was all he could get out of his hyung. The door creaked open and the other members slipped in and climbed under the covers. Hongseok was too spent to figure out how all ten of them fit, but he was quite sure that Hwitaek and Hyunggu were laying on top Wooseok.

"I love you," Jinho mumbled and everyone seemed to murmur a reply before they all slowly fell asleep.

-

When Jinho awoke the next morning, he and Changgu were the only ones left. And the bed was clean. He was clean. He giggled at the thought of a tired Wooseok holding him while Hyunggu and Shinwon quickly stripped the bed and placed clean sheets down. Amused by the thought, he leaned over and kissed the younger's temple, making his nose wrinkle as he shifted in his sleep. He didn't seem likely to wake up anytime soon, so Jinho climbed out of bed, having the decency to find a clean pair of boxers before leaving the room.

The smell of breakfast was the first welcome, Hongseok's gorgeous tan legs and Wooseok's ridiculously long ones side by side in their boxers making food was the second welcome and the third was Hwitaek walking up and kissing him softly. "Good morning, hyung," he murmured.

Hwitaek's greeting was echoed around the room from various members, Hyojong was leaning against Yan An's chest as they stood in the corner, waiting for food. Hyunggu was at the table with Yuto, going over his language lessons, the Japanese member did everything he could to excel at his language classes and he always did. He was a lot better than some gave him credit for.

Yuto seemed to want to be next as he patted his knee from his seat at the table, Jinho padded over and sat on the younger's lap. Yuto pressed his nose against Jinho's and kissed him, smiling against his lips. They stayed like this, staring at each other with their lips brushing and their noses squished. Jinho realized now just how hard his heart was pounding, he wasn't sure how this was going to work but he was glad it would.

Throughout the day he realized just how much he glad he was with their new arrangements. He was glad that he could kiss Hwitaek good morning, that he could cuddle Yuto at the breakfast table, blow Hyojong in the shower in the afternoon, watch a sad movie with Hyunggu and kiss him when he cried, and at night - well nighttime was his favorite. At night he could crawl in bed with Hongseok and they would hold each other all night, knowing that when it came down to it, they were in love with all of the members but they were most in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!  
> I hope you enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading!  
> Lemme know if there's any prompts you'd like to request.


End file.
